Dicks Only!
by WhoKilledCockRobin
Summary: Damn Wally! Robin cant stand to see his boyfreind flirting with other girls so he decides to teach his lil speedster a lesson.
1. PHONECALL

Dick was_** pissed**_. No scratch that. He was fucking PYSCHOTIC. And all because of a certain red head, who at the current moment was chatting up with two_ ladies__**. **_(Hoes) Dick usually didn't mind because he knew he's the apple of Wally's eye and vice versa, but it still hurt that his boyfriend put up this subconscious front.

God he wished Wally knew how this tortured him.

How much doubt he had in his and Wally's love. How much he questioned what was real and what wasn't. Finally Wally turned from the two (skanks) and looked at the cloud of anger that had made itself present around Dick. Dick didn't even knew that when he was ranted in his mind that he continued to glare at the girls. As soon as the glare hit Wally he excused himself from the two girls. They smiled and before Wally turned they grabbed him in a_** friendly**_ hug. But what Wally didn't see is the girls matching mischievous smiles both aimed at Dick.

Oh I wish I could hit girls. Dick snatched Wally's arm before the he could say goodbye and marched down the street. They only came to Central City to get the new Zombie Holocaust game . Not a word was said as Dick threw Wally into the house and not only till the door was shut that he let Wally have it.

"Why did **_you_ LET THOSE WHORES TOUCH YOU!"** Dick threw his hands up as he yelled at Wally. Wally was suprised never has Dick ever raised his voice or threw him into his house. Wally was lost of words soooo..

"I.-I-I go to use the bathroom:O" he zipped himself into the haven that was the bathroom. Dick stared at the door for as long as he could remain. He threw his hands at the wall .

DAMNIT! How could he make Wally see? How could he tell Wally how he feeled?

RING! RING! RING! RING!

Artemis Crock. He began to form a plan .

"Hey.. Artemis I need to ask you for a favor..."


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE BUT IF I DID ROBIN WOULD BE MY SEX SLAVE AND I WOULD WORK HIM TO EVERYONE.:D

Mt Justice. 7:58pm

"Damn it Where is he. He better not be late." The blond archer thought as she sunk into her chair. The only reason she was here was for him. Her hair was tightly pulled back but into a, messy bun. Which Dick had complimented a many about. The look of annoyance painted across her girlish face, her shoulders slumped she pouted at the movie they were currently watching. She was going to leave if he wasn't here.

Artemis knew that when she called Dick it was a bad time. His voice practically screamed HELP ME! Their relationship was for some reason straining after Dick had been dating Kid Jerk. She had so busy she hadn't been able to talk to him all week, so somehow she got M'gann to plan a sleepover or "team bonding" thing for the group so she could at the very least talk to her blue eyed babe. All they needed was Batman's consent and ofcourse! Their little bird:D

**Recognized Robin (Boy Wonder) 001**.

The team all turned to see their little brother, and where shock to see what he was wearing.

Superman/Batman Pj's. Very tight Pj's. VEEEERRRRYYY TIGHT. His outfit was a very tight Superman spaghetti strap top with Batman boxers and Batman sleeping pants that hung very low on his hips WHICH WERE VISIBLE. His eyes were covered with his usual shades. Tch Batman. He blushed as all eyes were on him.

Even though he didn't know it Batman had bugged the rooms and all of the superheroes currently watched as each teen stared lustfully at the blushing bird. Batman's eyes narrowed he sweared to god if any of the teens tried anything he would-. Batman had to stop his rant as all eyes were in him. WonderWoman glared at him.

"You let him out the house IN THAT" she pointed to the screen. Batman just glared at her. He really did not need to explain himself. Or Dick for that matter. He turned his head to the TV. Ending their conversation.

"I brought everyones favorites" Dick tried to get the attention of him by distracting them. M'gann floated towards Robin and helped him set up the treats. Soon everyone snapped out of their trance, and smiled as they rushed towards the snacks. Dick grabbed the cherry Popsicle and gracefully sat down next to Artemis spot. Everyone thanked the small raven boy. Wally meekly thanked Robin, which did not slip past Khaldur.

The whole room was so silent and awkward as they sat there and munched on their food.

"Uhhhhhh. They are SO BORING!" Flash complained as he watched the teens. Immediately everyone Sh'd him.

"Well..." Robin tried to break the tension. "Why don't we play Twister? I mean I brought it from home and I usually just play with Batman." He stared at the box. As soon as he said that all eyes were on Batman and Robin.

"Y-Y-YOU PLAY WITH BATMAN!" Wally laughed. Dick just ignored him. And soon everyone followed. Dick was annoyed and blushed. Well who the hell else was he suppose to play with Alfred! Well…maybe that could work. He'll try to work that out later.

Dick pouted slightly making everyone stop laughing. His Popsicle had made his lips ruby and they looked wet. And… so god damn! Tasty!

All the superheroes in the room were tranced at Dick. Men and Woman. Batman turned and glared at each of them. Each blushed and looked away. Batman couldn't believe it when he even saw Red Tornado checking him out for crying out loud! Poor Flash however did not see the awesome death Daddy!Bats glare and was hit, for he was not fast enough, with an extra batarang. Oh well! It was not Robin's fault that he was oh so fabulous. Yup Yup.

"So are we playing or not?" Dick asked his teammates. Everyone shook their heads yes and immediately took off their shoes and anything else that would probably be too bulky to play with.

"Alright lets go" Dick grabbed the spinner and spun. Hey hoped nothing would go wrong. But of course something would go wrong. Yay!

=====================================================================================Any requests of what might happen. Note that Arty and Dick have a sister/brother relationship.


	3. Bob Saget

**I OWN NOTHING! Nothing! This is slash you no like you no read. Okay good. **

**Now I know its been a while so I hope this was worth the wait. And if its not you can torch my ass with flames. I just lost the will to write this but I gained my passion when I read all your review sooo here you go.**

**Now this chapter is for **Crazygrrl XD **This and the next chapter is all for you!;33**

* * *

><p>Robin of course won the game of twister. With only one comment which was courtesy of Artemis<p>

"Damn… that boy can _move_."

Wally looked at her as she practically undressed him with her eyes. Wally threw a heated glare that would make even Batman somewhat proud. But he was shocked at what Robin had said next,

Robin walked up to Artemis and looked her in the eyes smirking.

"I'm not the only one."

The comment made Artemis blush before giving him a saucy look which he gladly returned. It mad Kid Flash's blood boil. He looked at the two before stomping of into the kitchen.

Robin and Artemis looked at the retreating back of Wally when they were sure he was far gone Robin and Artemis let out their giggles.

"Oh my gosh did you see-"

"I know right, and now he's-"

"That was really clever what you did."

"You mean the_ look_, aww you gush."

"Well, you do deserve it not that I'm surprised."

"Is it because, I am the Boy Wonder?"

"More like Boy Wonderful!"**AN(You know where I got this.)**

M'gann looked at the two before going into the kitchen. She floated into the kitchen feeling a strong emotion that seemed to suffocate the whole room

**Jealousy.**

* * *

><p>Wally sat on the chair facing the opposite way of the group. His hand kept going into the cookie jar that Robin had brought for him.<p>

Damn Robin.

Eats cookie.

Damn his good looks.

Eats cookie

Damn his good smell.

Eats cookie

Damn his beautiful smile.

Eats cookie

Damn his gorgeous body.

Eats cookie.

Damn his pretty eyes,

Eats cookie

Damn his amazing voice. You know the kind that makes people wet themselves and not with pee.(:D)

Wally reached around the jar only to find a few crumbs.

"Fuck Robin." Wally was startled when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Wally is something wrong?" Brown eyes asked. This startled Wally. He thought it was going to be his Boy Wonder.

Wally was in fact so startled he began to choke on the cookies that had been stuffed down his throat. Wally frantically flailed his arms and his eyes bugged out of his eyes sockets.

M'gann using her telepath grabbed a tall glass of milk and ushered it to her choking friend. He grabbed the glass and chugged the milk down. Once he was done he slammed the glass on the table. He gasped for air like it was going out of style.

"Oh.. God Damnit." He panted out. M'gann looked worriedly at her friend. Concern oozed out of her chocolate eyes.

''…Oh, nothing beautiful I'm just so choked up on your gorgeousness.''

He looked up at his savior and was surprised at what she was wearing. She wore pink laced short dress with bright pink short shorts. She wore light pink matching bunny slippers. He couldn't believe he missed out on what she was wearing, Then he remembered who was it that took his attention away from M'gann.

Damn Robin.

M'gann chuckled softly making Wally look at her slightly horrified. He thought she wasn't suppose to read their thoughts!

"Don't worry! I wasn't listening to your thoughts. Your just.. so easy to read." she smiled her eyes practically glowing.

''…Really?..."

She gently placed a hand against Wally's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the living room.<strong>

"Is Khaldur alright?" Artemis asked concerned about her leader.

"He's alright, just give him some space." Robin whispered to her watching as their leader looked out into the darkness that was outside the window. Khaldur needed to properly mourn his lost love. How could Tula do this to him, with his best friend, even! The pair noticed Superboy creep up on their leader and gently place his hand on his shoulder.

Khaldur flinched lightly, but did nothing to move the hand. Superboy crouched down to Khaldur's ear.

"Whoever this person is, they're not worth it." Khaldur eyes widen as Superboy cupped Khaldur's cheek. Robin and Artemis feeling that the moment was personal left and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong> AN**

**Uh Oh. People get ready for the next chapter and if you send in a request I will most likely do it.:D **

**Anyways the pairings go like this,**

**Artemis/M'gann**

**Robin/Kid Flash**

**Superboy/Khaldur**

**So send in your reviews and you might get a nice surprise in the next chapter…..**


	4. Ring my ding and suck my dong!

As Artemis walked in the kitchen to a scene she wasn't expecting. He heart stopped beating and it was as if someone froze her to her spot. She heard Dick slowly walking his way over clueless to what he was going to see. There in the kitchen was Miss M and Wally.

Now that was not the part that was so bad to see but what position they were in. The same position Artemis only wished to be in with the green satin skinned Martian.

Wally was spooning M'gann almost like he was trying to mold into her. Mold with her just like she selfishly wanted. Miss M was smiling lightly her hands on top of his. Artemis quickly snatched Dick before he could even step into the damn kitchen. Confusion was evident in his masked eyes his heart pumped wildly not knowing what was happening. Question ran through his head. _"The hell..?"_ Her beating heart was going so fast she was sure it would explode by the content look that was evident in M'gann eyes. Her anger was now the only thing she felt. She was sick with Jealousy. It tainted her fiercely M'gann wanted to play like that she could get dirty too.

And even more so then her.

Artemis grabbed Dick by the collar and marched off to his room. Her anger not going so unnoticed by Dick who was pulled by his shirt. He let himself be dragged into his room hoping that she would calm down.

As soon as she opened the door she threw Dick. He stumbled lightly losing his balance only momentarily. She would apologize later but there was worked that needed to be done.

She slammed the door making sure everyone knew she was pissed.

A slam made its way through the mountain and it made Wally jump out of the hug he was giving his Martian friend. She made the whole world clearer. And Dick was his whole world and he doesn't care how cheesy that sounds. Slowly but surely he would make it up to his little bird.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_M'gann placed a comforting hand on Wally's cheek. She looked into his green innocent eyes. His emotions were so easy to read, and that would be a problem one day if he were to fall in the wrong hands. _

_Her heart swelled as she saw Cleary jealousy lurking in his bright orbs. She would squeal later she thought as she felt a bubbly feeling filling her form. His posture told her that he was obviously exhausted. _

_Wally looked into his friends eyes. It was almost like she was peering into his soul. Like it was bare for everyone to see it. He was feeling oddly vulnerable. Slowly he felt her push a feeling into him. It was hard to explain._

_There was sadness. A cloud it felt was suffocating him. Shoving its way down his throat spreading into his body. Making sure every cell was taken hostage the sadness was filled with hurt as if he was being abused. Like he was being raped and he could only witness it. He felt a sick perverse helplessness. He was there and he asked himself was he really. He was anger. It was as if he was too hot ant too angry, he felt like exploding. He wanted to hurt someone. He felt everything but sadness. There was no joy; there was nothing but a pit. A pit full of everyone's nightmare and he felt as if he was thrown into it. _

_When M'gann released the feeling away from Wally. He felt hollow. She waited patiently for him to catch his breath. _

_Wally's hand flew to his chest as he felt an empty feeling there. The sadness was much better than this feeling. He looked up at M'gann; she stood in front of him still cupping his cheek. Her eyes were closed, she was in deep concentration. _

_"M'gann! What was that? Why does it hurt so much?" Wally asked, confusion written all over his freckled face. M'gann slowly opened her amber eyes she looked directly at Wally. _

_"Wally...those feelings you felt, well first, did you like them?" Wally stared at her as if she were fucking insane. Those feelings were so horrible._

_"No" he licked his lips. He realized he must seem really anxious. "M'gann why was I feeling that? Were-Are these your feelings" He looked at M'gann worriedly. Hoping these weren't her feelings. Not sweet naive M'gann. _

_His heart sighed when she shook her head._

_"Wally look these feelings are R- Robins" She hesitated but she knew she made the right decision. Sometimes a relationship needs a woman's touch. She looked over to Wally. He looked as if he were hit with a ton of bricks. His mouth was left opened, his eyes bugged out, and he was so still he looked like a realistic statue._

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC<strong>_

_**Sorry for the long ass wait I had a lot of shit going on. But yeah I'm going to try to write as much as possible so be on the lookout for my other fanfictions and what not…..**_

_**Sooo leave me a nice little reward of a review and make me feel all good, or a flame if you don't like me.**_

_**Why don't you like me? **_

_**Just Kidding! Today Is MUSIC BLASTING DAY!**_


End file.
